1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing ozone using ultra-violet light to break the oxygen-oxygen bond of diatomic oxygen to produce a free-radical species of oxygen. The production of ozone would follow as the free-radical reacts with diatomic oxygen. The means of producing the necessary ultra-violet light would come from a satellite that is equipped to elicit such a wavelength of light in coherent form(laser). Once the satellite is in geo-synchronous orbit about an ozone depleted area it would act to send ultra-violet light of an intensity and wavelength that would set into motion the ozone-producing process. The wavelength of light produced would be at least of an energy that causes the breakage of the oxygen-oxygen bond. It is estimated that the required wavelength would be 242 nanometers or shorter. At such a wavelength the oxygen-oxygen bond should easily be broken. It should be noted that since solar radiation is lacking in intensity at those wavelengths the production of such radiation would have a complementary effect to the sun. Using a laser to produce light of an energy on the order of ten petawatts should create an additional twenty percent of ozone in the ozone layer.
2. Prior Art
The use of lasers to produce ultra-violet light has been documented however the application of such light has been limited strictly to scientific experimentation. The use of ultra-violet light for the purpose of producing ozone on an atmospheric scale would be truly unique.